


Barn Dance

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic battle between the wicked witch has come to a final showdown. It all leads to a barn in which Emma and Killian get to first. Since it's a moment alone which they rarely get they decide to take full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Dance

The cool spring air was wafting around them as they stepped out of Emma’s yellow bug. Their surroundings were eerily quiet it made her shiver she looked over at her love and her partner Killian Jones as he stood by her side. They had ended up during their final showdown with the WWOW in some abandoned old farm complete with a creepy broken down barn. They followed Zelena’s path which lead them to here for some unknown reason. The rest of the group complete with David, Regina and Robin were all following behind. They almost had to almost tie Mary-Margaret down so she wouldn’t come but it was unsafe for her and Emma’s unborn sibling. Finally after much argument Mary-Margaret gave in and stayed home with Henry. They figured out that it was in fact the new Snowing baby that the witch was after though had no clue as to why her path lead here. 

“This isn’t exactly my idea of a nice date Love. I had planned to woo you with dinner and dessert aboard the Jolly Roger.” Killian retorted she glared at him but the corners of her mouth curved up in a small smile. No matter the circumstances he always managed to take her mind off the problems at hand and make her smile. 

“Well at least we’re alone for at least an hour. We don’t get those moments often.” She said casually and walked towards the barn. They had gone ahead to get a lay of the land and when they had left David was still insisting on Mary-Margaret staying home. 

“Alone you say darling. An hour you say.” Killian whispered seductively in her ear Emma jumped a little he was sneaky her beautiful sneaky pirate. One moment he was lagging behind and the next he was right behind her his warm breath on her neck causing Emma to shiver for an entirely different reason now. She felt his fingers brush her hair to the side and his lips caress the back of her neck. He pulled her flush against him as they walked towards the barn together his arms holding her so close she could feel his growing arousal brush against her backside. She heard a soft moan escape her lips before she could stop it causing him to grind against her. 

“Killian we can’t. We don’t even know if witchy poo is here already.” She sighed softly as they walked into the worn structure of the barn. The door slamming closed behind them. He didn’t hear her instead his lips brushed against the back of her shoulder her knees almost buckled. She heard him snicker against her heated skin as his lips continued to taste her. 

“Well my love it appears we are alone right now otherwise witchy poo would’ve struck us down already. So hmmmm…you know I’ve never had relations of the pleasurable kind in a barn lying atop the hay as a beautiful woman wraps her legs around me.” He purred in her ear knowing full well what he was doing to her. Emma groaned softly and whirled around he winked at her and licked his lips. Leaning in and whispering against her lips. “It’s always been a fantasy of mine.”

She opened her mouth to protest but couldn’t not when she felt the whisper of his lips on hers his hands trailing up under the hem of her sweater. His fingers gripping the waistband of her jeans as he pressed the hard planes of his body against hers grinding his hips into hers. She melted literally melted as his fingers traveled below the fabric of her denim. Tracing the edge of her pink lace panties. Her lips found his nipping at his bottom lip which resulted in a low growl escaping from his mouth. She was done for now as their lips melted into each other her teeth nipping gently as her tongue found its way into his mouth. His tongue tangled with hers as his fingers gripped her hips leading her towards a stable.

The fresh smell of straw wafted towards her nose and wrapped around them. He pressed her roughly against the side of the stable the wood scratching her back a little. She cried out in protest which he took as a hint and lowered her to the ground. Their tongues mating as he lifted her shirt over her shoulders and slid her bra straps down her shoulders. 

She threw her head back as his talented mouth traced the edge of her breast first one then the other. Her back arched off the ground and she cried out in ecstasy as his tongue traced her nipple his lips latching on and sucking hard. Emma hurriedly rid him of his jacket and shirt. Closed her eyes as his lips latched onto her other nipple teeth nipping making them ache she closed her eyes as his scruff scratched her skin softly as his lips traveled over her torso and his tongue dipped into her navel. The coarse hair of his chest brushing against her skin a rush of heat and liquid pooled between her thighs. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling his head closer and pressing it against her stomach. His eyes met hers and twinkled mischeviously but there was also a look of raw pure lust and desire within the ocean blue depths that darkened whenever he was aroused. He winked and let her watch as his tongue traced the edge of her jeans his hook pulling the zipper down and his good hand tugging her jeans over her hips. Emma’s body jerked as she felt him press his mouth against her heated core above the lace of her panties. She bit down on her lips hard to keep from screaming as his teeth gripped the waistband of her panties and tugged them roughly down her legs. Mere seconds later his mouth was back on her heat his tongue circling her swollen clit while his finger parted her wet folds. Thrusting hard inside and curving to the ceiling. Emma cried out again as her fingers gripped at the hard wood of the barn floor and the sparse straws of hay spread around the stable. She felt Killian blow softly on her throbbing bundle of nerves and latch his lips onto her clit sucking hard. She felt him smile against her womanhood as his tongue lapped at her juices and he added another finger to his ministrations. She felt them plunge deep inside her as his namesake latched onto her wrist and directed it to the laces of his leather pants straining against his arousal. She felt it begging for release against her inner thigh she mewled this time and deftly unlaced his pants tugging them over his hips as he feasted on her. 

“Fuckkkkkkkk,,,,,ooooooh fuckkkk Killian..gawd damn it. I need more I need you inside me like NOW.” She pleaded. He sucked and nipped at her nub one last time and whispered. “As you wish love.”

She locked her thighs around his hips as his tip wet with precum teased her already dripping entrance. Her heels dug into his ass as she pulled him closer until she felt him impale her. The straw was scratching at her back but replaced with the feel of him thick hard throbbing inside her. He stilled as her walls adjusted around his length welcoming him inside. Her nails digging into his back hard already knowing that there would be scratches. His lips found hers again she tasted herself on them and moaned. Their tongues mated as he started moving slowly inside her. Her toes curling as she felt the silkiness of his shaft move along her walls. “OOOOOH god…Emma…Emma fuck you feel so good.” He moaned into her mouth as he pulled out fully and then thrust back hard inside her body jerking off the floor. His chest rubbing against hers his hair tickling her already oversensitive nipples. Emma screamed his name as her body was on the edge already from his earlier ministrations. He moaned deeply against her lips their tongues dueling and teeth knashing together. Her thighs locked tightly around his hips as his thrusts sped up knowing that they wouldn’t have much more time. He pulled out and slammed inside her again her walls convulsing and his shaft throbbing. His tip slamming against her spot so hard she felt her body combust. She met his movements with her own. Their hips slamming against each other and the slapping sounds of their bodies joining echoing off the walls. 

“Gods Emma lass bloody hell you feel so amazing and so tight. I don’t know how much longer I can hold off I’ve waited so long for you.” He pleaded into her mouth. She pressed her lips to his hard and whispered. Her nails digging into his ass as he rocked into her. She felt his cock sliding along her inner walls and it felt so damn good. Her muscles tightening and sqeeuzing his length milking him as he swelled even more inside her marking her. His shaft throbbing as she circled her hips against his holding him inside for a moment. 

“Then don’t hold back Killian. I need you I have wanted you for so long too. Take me claim me as yours. Leave your mark upon my walls. PLLEAASEEE FUCKKK!!! I AM CLOSE!!! CUM FOR ME!! CUM WITH ME!!” She screamed that was it for him his body rocking hard into her his cock throbbing and slamming inside of her. Loud guttural moans escaped his lips as she felt a stream of hot liquid flood her. Her nails digging into his ass again as he marked her with his hot seed. She felt it flow inside her walls and trail down her thighs. She screamed his name as her body erupted her sweet essence coating around his cock mixing with his seed. She milked every last drop out of him her body lifting off the harsh ground. He slammed inside of her a few more times as they rode the aftershocks out together. Finally he collapsed on top of her their sweat mixing trickling between her breasts. Killian captured her lips again and gave her a soft passionate kiss. One filled with deep love and adoration he had claimed her as she did him. She was his and he was hers. She met his kiss and deepened it. She was ready.

“I love you.” She whispered against his skin as she buried her face in her neck basking in the afterglow. She felt him smile and felt him kiss the side of her neck capturing her earlobe with his teeth and whispering. “I love you too.” 

She smiled as she held him a bit longer knowing the others would be here soon and the battle would begin but she was lost in this moment. Killian kissed her softly one last time.  
“My love as much as I wish I could lay here with you all day. We need to get up and get dressed for the others will be here soon. We’ll explore each other more a bit later and all night once this witch is defeated. Then we’ll have forever.” She smiled sadly and nodded her lips captured his one last time before they stood and dressed.

A few moments later they heard a truck pull up and knew that now was the time. They chuckled when they realized just how close they had come to being caught. Emma handed Killian his jacket as he picked a piece of straw out of her hair and winked. Both of them licking their lips still tasting the other. They waited as David and the others came through the door. 

"Ready my love?” Killian whispered in her ear. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be my love.” She whispered back.

FIN


End file.
